Tooth decay and gum inflammation are related to the activity of microbial plaque, which consists of bacterial products, leukocytes, epithelial cells and saliva components. In the presence of saliva, proliferating bacteria attach to places with retained food such as gum line, tongue, tooth spacing, pits and fissures. The bacteria decompose retained food, releasing toxic substances and forming plaque and tartar (an advanced formation of plaque). This results in bad breath, gum inflammation and dental caries.
The majority of oral care products are artificial and harmful when ingested. Some of them induce allergic reactions and others are even carcinogenic when presented in high dosages. Antibiotics have also been used to fight plaque formation. However, antibiotic applications usually result in the development of resistant microorganisms. As a consequence, there is a trend toward the use of safe ingredients in oral care products. Also, the emphasis in oral hygiene has been placed on chemical methods of removing plaque and tartar. These chemical methods eliminate the need for the mechanical action of scrapers.
The present invention relates to a safe oral composition, which chemically removes plaque and tartar. Moreover, it inhibits further plaque accumulation and tartar formation. Thus, the invention is highly efficient in plaque and tartar removal and inhibition. The invention is also a natural teeth whitener and a preservative.